Jacqueline Daily
Full Name:'Jacqueline 'Jack' Daily *'Gender: 'Female *'Age: 'How rude! *'Theme Song: TBA *'Occupation:' Singer at the Dove's Den * Faction: Funk Mafia History x073 Jack is born on the mainland, somewhere in the central United States, probably. x079 Jack's family, consisting of her mother, Helena Daily, her father, Marcus Daily, and her four brothers, Sam, Alex, Dean (first name Marcus), and Max. They are moved deep into the purple district. x080 Following an incident involving Jack wandering off with a stranger during a school field trip, she is pulled from all classes. Homeschooling begins. She is not allowed anywhere without a parent, or her brother Sam. x084 Jack is enrolled in ballet, tap, tango, and viennese waltz classes. She is also enrolled in singing lessons, and piano. x086 Chaos in the city. Jack is forbidden from leaving the house. She is pulled from dance classes aswell, and is only permitted to continue her singing and musical lessons. In an attempt to keep her from getting into any vibe-fights, she is forbidden from using her skills, or even from letting anyone know that she has a vibe. x089 The Dove's Den is founded in the purple district by Jack's father. x090 Jack is permitted to sing some shows at the Dove's Den. She meets a man by the name of Joseph Alexander, a 27 year old stepper. The two start to date. Jack's family joins the funk mafia when it is formed. x091 relationship with Mr. Alexander begins to get serious. She stops singing at the Dove's Den, as per the wishes of her significant other. x094 Sees a performance that inspires her to take singing back up. Joseph disapproves, so she does as such behind his back. Joins the Funk Mafia in hopes of one day being able to stand with her brothers. x095 Jack visits a vendy with a badly broken jaw. She insists that it is her own fault. x097 Mr. Alexander Preposes. x098 The overpass incident occurs. Jack and her brother Dean are on a walk when they are set upon by two members of the UG. A joint dancebattle occurs, and Jack makes one of them so sad that he attempts to end his life by throwing himself off the overpass. He gets better. Her relationship to Mr. Alexander falls apart, though, as he assumes that she's been manipulating his emotions to keep him around this whole time. Despite the fact that she has not been, he is still a huge dickbutt about it and kicks her to the curb. She decides to go back to singing at the Dove's Den, which is now run by her four brothers. x099 Dance war occurs. Jack's parents forbid her from fighting in the battles. Dean is killed in an incident when he attempts to hop sides. Alex is killed when he is decieved by a small group of UG members. She is sad about this. x100 Jack still sings at the dove's den. Mess at Eclipse occurs. She hides for a little and is sad. x101 OTHER SHIT IS HAPPENING. She's a robot for a while thanks to the flares. Personality She might seem a little prissy and a boatload of naive, but once you get to know her, you'll find out that the former is untrue and the latter is massively understated. Being on such a short leash has given this girl rose coloured glasses like you wouldn't believe. She loves to hog the limelight, and is absolutely terrified of enclosed, tight spaces. Dance \ Vibe style Due to the manner in which her vibe functions, Jack is currently only able to really use it when she sings. This might change in the future. TEAR BENDING. EMOTION MANIPULATION. WHAT HAVE YOU. Character Relationships Funk Mafia Mr. Valentine Her watchdog, her guardian angel- the man's like a brother to her and she loves him a lot. Used to have a bit of a crush on him, but he's made it pretty clear that he's like a big brother more than anything. Don Bonita Her boss! Jack adores the Don. She wants to be more like her, and hopes that someday she can make her proud. Phoenix the guy despises her, for obvious reasons. She still hopes that she can rebuild the bridges burned, but she just keeps on getting into trouble with him. He's actually not a bad guy. Leo Morelli FELLOW DIVA damn this guy is like her gay best friend they take bubblebaths together. She absolutely adores him. Quentin Lefebvre god he's just too cute she cannot even take it. Cross She's not sure what to think of him, actually. He's nice and silly and german and he plays the piano really well, but he did puke in the back of her car.... She likes him, though. He treats her well so she's not gonna bitch. Laron Fitch HOLY CREEPER OH GOD. She still tries to see the good in him. Sometimes it's really hard. Harold Brown He's pretty attractive not that she'd ever tell him that oh god. Also, he seems to not be a huge fan of emotion benders, which makes her pout. Barbara Hart This girl's just darling, but she's not too keen on sharing the stage.... Remi D'aubigne IS A FINE CHAP. She thinks, perhaps, he's a little too introverted. Maybe she ought to take him out for ice cream sometime, he might enjoy that.... Dustin Malitowski such a sweetie! He taught her a few dance moves once, maybe she oughta step by that studio of his sometime.... Ms. Nina Jack suffers from severe boob envy. She hopes to one day be just that fabulous. Joel Rivers The man makes her a bit hot under the collar, the way he plays music, not gonna lie. DOOK- She's just starting to get to know this one. She insists on being kind even when he acts all a butt and doesn't drink the shirley temples she buys for him. Even though he appears to have no interest in even being in the same room with her, she will continue to attempt to make his day a little brighter. The UG -- Banditos -- Squares -- Miscellaneous Information KAWAII Category:Characters Category:Jack Category:Funk Mafia